Vampire reward Continue story
by Capilito
Summary: This is a Continue story of Vampire reward. Sasuke and Naruto are now together and don't have any problems yet so far but when Neji managed to escape from his eternal grave. What will happen then? Kyuubis first day at school but he gets harassed, he tells them to stop or he tell his uncle who is a vampire and that they will pay dearly for their mistake Narusasu.
1. Chapter 1

So I tried to continue this story xD i will try to get my grammar right, and im taking a risk in continuing since it might turn out BAD = w =

WARNING: OCC, bad grammar, boy on boy love weird perspective jumping without telling who is talking xD

So it will only be a short chapter and If someone still would like an update I will update it xD

It had been well over six months now since he and Naruto had, well been together. And this was also the fourth time under that half year that he had asked his dad for money so he could fix his cracked and broken wall by his head board. He was always embarrassed about asking for it since his dad always asked what in the world he was doing to break it. But ofcorse, the idiot who was the cause of the broken wall was very proud of himself since it was him causing it all.

He came by when he pleased (often in the middle of the night) and di as he wanted to Sasuke, he didn't really have any complaints over it, since he himself liked when the blond suddenly snuggled up to him in the middle of the night. It was just that Naruto thought he was the one in control! Which he himself hated, Sasuke didn't like since he wasn't used to be controlled. He hated how the blond could make him melt into a puddle in just seconds. But he could except the embarrassing questions from his parents about the wall, the noise and the controlling Naruto. But only Naruto could get away with that. What he didn't like however was the scarfs he now had to wear. Having a vampire for a lover isn't easy. His neck had ben littered with bite marks and angry kiss marks. And since he loses blood now and then he had gotten paler, which made the marks standout even more. He had asked the dope to stop, but the vampire has simply said 'I must mark what's mine' and there were a long discussion, mostly one sided as Sasuke yelled at him for his stupidity, mostly cause he himself was embarrassed. But he didn't want questions about the marks so he covered them up with a black scarf.

''I don't belong to anyone'' he mumbled to himself to strengthen his confidence.

''hmn, did you say anything sweetheart?'' His mother asked from the kitchen counter. She was cooking breakfast for them. He already had his share in front of him. He looked up at her still dressed in her pajamas and hair in a messy bun. ''no mother'' he said taking another bite of the pancake he had been given. She gave a kind smile and went the few steps over to him and ruffled his dark hair. Just then his big brother decided to make his entrance. ''good morning mother'' He kissed our mothers cheek before sitting down at the chair opposite to mine, ''little brother'' he gave a nod and excepted the food that was placed in front of him. This was their everyday morning. Then their father came in into the kitchen, holding the paper. ''good morning honey'' Sasuke turned away his head since seeing his parents kiss was not something he needed to stare at. ''turn on the tv will you Itatchi?'' His father sat himself down beside him with a plate, unfolding the newspaper'' Thein the upper corner behind Itatchi gave of a static sound before voices could be heard on the morning news.

''it has been over six months since the two boys disappeared from the safety of their home''

Sasuke felt a sharp jab in his stomach. Sasuke directed his attention to the TV, his so called friends had been missing for the past half year, he was a worried, even if they weren't the nicest people I the world. ''The police decided to put down the case since they didn't have any clues to go on in the beginning of the investigation, except for the blood of the victims on the crime scene.'' He felt sick. ''the police decided to reach out a final time, do , if you knew them, maybe know what could have happened? Or seen something you are welcome to call the police as an anonyms caller, next up! is it dangerous to eat night samitches?''

The tv screen turned black. We all turned around. There stood Naruto, TV control in hand. ''oh, good morning Naruto are you hear to take Sasuke to school?'' Mikoto asked as she resumed to cleaned of the stove after turning back from the news. This had also become a habit. The blond would always stand in his hallway as soon as breakfast was done, ready to pick him up for school. He always wondered how Naruto got the time to look so good in the mornings. HE would usually stay in Sasukes bed all night. Then climb out his window just to stand in his hallway 40 minutes later. He knows Naruto never drove the car when he left, and he don't know where he is living believe it or not. But he must be running the way home then take the car back here. The weird thing was that his parent didn't have anything against him just walking him into their home, it's like they have known him for years.

''good morning Ms. Uchiha, an yes in fact I am. Come on Sasuke lets go'' he waved a good bye to my family and we went out to the hall, were Sasuke proceeded to take on his shoes, and the blond checking once again so that as little as possible skin was showing. All that Sasuke knew was that if the skin made contact to the run it would get burnt, and hurt Naruto a lot. If exposed to much sunlight he could even die. Just as they were about to go outside the vampire covered his blond hair in a hood. He then proceeded to hold his hand on Sasukes smaller back hurrying him some to the car parked by the side way. It was an horrendous orange color witch black tinted windows. Naruto opened the door for him and closing it before sitting behind the drivers wheel. ''ahhh!'' he pulled his hood down and hissed as he waved his smoking hands franticly. Sasuke took the red burned hands in his, studying it as the smoking stopped and the red flesh slowly turning pink and slowly healing before his yes. He looked mesmerizing as the skin now went from pink to the pale skin tone he was used to, leaving no scar. One of the hands he was holding in both of his own moved up to under his chin. Sasuke felt the cold and familiar hand pushing his head up gently. His own dark eyes met with red eyes. He hated and loved those eyes at them same time. Hated because they made him lose all control. Loved because what he saw in the eyes was love and promises of pleasure. He shuddered as he felt warm breath ghosting over his parted lips. When had Naruto gotten close?, when had he closed his eyes?. Cold yet warm smooth lips pressing against his, a hand was grabbing the back of his head, Sharp teeth was nipping at his bottom lip wanting them to open. Sasuke lifted one of his hands up the back of Narutos neck pulling him closer. Opening his mouth to the blond, allowing him entrance to his wet cavern. A small battle between tongues commenced within his mouth and soon he gave up trying to dominate over the vampire and gave in. Naruto bit down on his toung , causing him to gasp in pleasurable pain. Sasuke couldn't help but let a few moans out. With a gasp Sasuke broke the connection, he was out of breath. He opened his eyes, this time meeting blue eyes and smirk. He took his hands back and shifted in his seat.

''we are going to be late for school, idiot'' he said as he re-arranged his scarf and fixed his messy hair. It was no use since his scarf was pulled of him by a pale hand.

''why do you try to hide them?'' Naruto leaned in closer as he spoke, closing the space between his neck and the vampires mouth. The blond licked the newest bite mark, from yesterday night in fact. Sasuke shivered at the contact. Naruto proceeded to bite lightly at the jugular vein.

''Na-n Naruto if you don't, hng, drive me to school right now and stop this, I'll be sleeping at my grandfather's place, where I remind you that you aren't invited!'' Naruto growled at the threat biting down a little harder, ''you wouldn't dare'' he said as he straighten up in his seat, glaring at the dark haired boy. ''you know very well Id dare, but if you don't believe me try me!'' he said as he put his scarf back on. Naruto smiled softly at his lovers pouting face. He couldn't wait until tonight. ''okey Sasuke you win~'' Sasuke looked very pleased at the fact that he had won. Naruto gave a grin to himself, happy with the choice of a lover.

They had a pleasant and quiet ride to school, Naruto holding his hand through it, not that Sasuke really minded, it was a nice gesture and gave him this warm pleasant feeling.

They got inside just as the bell rang. ''well, we have a separate classes before lunch, I know it's just two classes but how am I supposed to save you from all the danger if im not with you?''

They arrived to Sasukes locker. ''hn, dope. I could take pretty good care of myself before you came along'' he took out all his stuff necessary and put them in his bag. Naruto wrapping arms around his waist. His head was resting on the dark haired boys shoulder.

''yeah ofcorse you could!'' Narutos voice dripping with sarcasm, turning him around, pressing Sasuke into the now closed locket. Leaning in closer, kissing him.

it wasn't rough but a very soft one this time, he let go of Sasuke and gave him a flirty blink and a smile before he turned around and walked to his own class.

-small time skip-

It was halfway through his second class when it was interrupted by a knock on the door.

The teacher got up from her place by the board and opened the door. Sasukes eyes were still on his assignment so he didn't look up until the person who had interrupted them cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Two men stood in front of the class, it was clear that they both were from the police. The one who cleared his throat took a step forward.

''good day everyone. We are here today because the two missing boys was in this class. The police has given up on this case. But the parents wanted us to once more ask their classmates, do you know something, or think you have any information that can be of use for us we want you to contact us as soon as possible'' Sasuke could hear some of his classmates mumbling to them self's or with the person beside them. He hadn't talked to the police. Even if he was considered in their classmates eyes to be Neji's and Kabuto's friend. He was the only one that could stand them.

Then the other man who was with him stepped forward ''you aren't in trouble or anything we would just like some help, you are allowed to be anonymous. Did anyone here know a lot about them or spent time with them it would be necessary for us to talk to you, it's your own choice ofcorse!''

Sasuke could just feel all the eyes turn to him, he rolled his eyes and cursed himself for being their only friend, he raised his hand for the cops to see.

They asked him to come to the police station today sometime after school.

The class soon ended after the two men left.

As soon as he had opened his locker her heard someone calling for him.

''Sasuke~'' he looked to his right and saw the younger teen walking towards him waving.

He put his stuff in and closed it as soon as Kyuubi was beside him. ''hello Sasuke, how are you this fine day?'' He faced the redhead with a small smile. They had become friends since he had helped Kyuubi when his assholes for friends had bullied him. He was glad that Kyuubi didn't seem effected by those events and smiled every day. He had even found himself a small group of friends. ''hn, just as usual.'' The conversation didn't get longer since two arms was draped around his waist. ''hello love'' he got wet kiss on his right cheek. ''ugh, Naruto stop it!'' he wiped of the wetness with his sleeve then wiping it on the dopes orange hoodie. ''and what did I say about sneaking up on me like that, you scared the shit out of me, you're like a ninja or something'' he tried to squirm out of the grip around his waist but it was useless since Naruto wouldn't let go. He didn't really like to be affectionate in public, specially not in front of Kyuubi who actually knew where is uncle were at night. ''Uncle Naruto, I have a long school day to day and I wondered if I could go home with a friend after school and eat dinner there? I'll be home before 8'' He could feel the blonds chest rumble with the quiet laughter. Sasuke knew that Naruto was happy that Kyuubi had gotten friends, even a best friend at that.

''ofcorse you can, Im only going to drop Sasuke off and do an errand, but I should be done before that. So you can call when you want to go home and I'll come and pick you up, is it at Shukaku's house?'' he spoke as he lifted one of his hands from Sasukes waist and ruffled the red hair. ''thank you uncle, I'll see you later Sasuke'' he gave a small wave and turned around to get back to his friends. Sasuke was gone in his own thoughts 'what was Naruto doing after school?' he usually spend his time pestering Sasuke and helping with his homework.

He didn't notice that Naruto now stood in front of him, snapping his fingers. ''Sasuke?''

E blinked before looking at the blue eyes before him. ''what?!'' he snapped. The blond didn't seem faced by the tone, he smiled. ''let's go to the rooftop for lunch?''

They bought their lunch in the food court before going up all the stairs to the door leading outside. You weren't really allowed to go up there since a girl jumped of a few years ago. But up until then it was allowed so there were still benches up there. He didn't know hoe, but Naruto had the key, he didn't dare to ask how he got it. But they could always have a private moment up there. They sat down to eat by one of the benches covered by a shadow. Naruto digging in on his ramen and Sasuke on his sandwich. Now when he thought about it, did Naruto need normal food? He was pestering Sasuke about 'food' all the time. He and Naruto never really talked about him being a 'bloodsucker'. He just guessed that Naruto naturally didn't want to talk about it. For one reason or another he decided to bring this up.

''Hey, Naruto'' the blond turned his hooded head up mouth overfull of noodles.

He nodded as an answer as he tried to swallow the mouth full. ''What are you?''

He could see the confused face expression, then a smirk the teen in front of him closed his eyes and when opened they were a bright red, fangs lengthen. ''you know what I am''

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes with a smirk of his own. ''I didn't mean it like that dope''

The blue eyes were back and teeth retracted. ''then I don't really understand the question''

''hmn, I mean do you need real food'' he gestured at the ramen. ''do you need sleep?, how old are? you those stuff. You haven't told me anything about you, other than the general stuff. I want to know more. '' understanding were shown at the others face. That was true he hadn't really told anything like that to Sasuke, he hadn't really asked. But now when it was brought up.

''well you see bastard, it can get a little complicated. But I'll take the simple explanation since the hard one will take forever.'' The dark haired teen crossed his arms in front of his chest leaning forward awaiting the information he wanted.

''you see Sasuke I have many names, but let's go with what todays people say. Vampire.

I don't have many weaknesses, im hard to kill, well except if you push me outside, naked on a sunny day, I would burn to crisps'' he showed that by holding his hand outside the shadow, it started to smoke before he pulled it back in into the safety of the shadow. ''I heal quickly'' they watches as the skin was healing around the burn. ''I must be invited to get in to a private owned house, or I won't be able to get in. I don't need to eat normal food, but I like it. I can survive on blood only, I used to drink from blood bags, but when you came along it all started to taste gross. So you are basically my only source of survival'' Sasuke flushed at the comment, he felt special knowing that. ''I don't age, I don't really know how old I am, but I do remember some from the 17th century so I guess somewhere around there. I don't really need to sleep, but I like to, it's a nice feeling. I don't really know more to say, but I will answer any questions you might have'' he finished it all with a smile and a slurp at his ramen. It was quite easey to take in the information, it wasn't as complicated as he thought it would be. But Naruto also said he had taken the simple version. He thought for a second. ''how come I don't turn into a blood sucker every time..e-everytime you do that'' he ofcorse thought it was a good question. But as soon as the blond started to laugh he felt embarrassed. ''oh Sasuke, it's not my bite that turns, it's the poison'' he saw the confused face expression on the dark haired boy. ''Sasuke. If I take a little blood, you will survive. If I take all of your blood, you will die. But if I give you my blood after I've killed you, you will become like me'' he said this in all seriousness.

''oh'' he looked down at what was left of his food. Why did he have to ask. A hand was placed under his chin directing his sight upward. Naruto had gotten closer. He realized something as they eyes met. He really like Naruto, no he might even love him. He will age, he will die. Naruto could see the sad expression on his loves face. He leaned in closer and kissed him. He would never let this boy go.

-time skip-

School had ended. They sat in Narutos car on their way to his Sasukes house.

Sasuke still had the same thought in his head, 'would Naruto leave him behind?'

''Sasuke?'' he was stopped in mid thought. ''what?'' he looked up and saw that they had stopped outside his house on the side way. A hand was placed on his cheek. ''ill se you later tonight, all right?'' he lent into the hand and nodded. He got a kiss on his forehead before he stepped out of the orange car, watching it drive away down the street.

After he had taken a shower he remembered that he needed to head down to the police station. He wasn't really feeling up for it, but he wanted to be able to help. He got dressed in a pair of dark grey pants and a black hoodie, he wrote a note for his mother to see when she got back home, that he would be back around super, he grabbed his wallet and was out the door.

The police station was far from his house so he needed to take a bus, then change to another one before he would arrive at the right destination. He didn't mind, he liked taking the bus, it gave him a lot of thinking time. He thought about how fast the blond had gotten into his life, and how different it had become. In the better direction. He liked him a lot, he didn't know what love felt like since this had never happen before, he hand t had this feeling before Naruto. But he think this might be love.

-smal skip-

It was hectic in the police station, people was running around like chickens. ''Sasuke?''

He turned around when he heard his name being called by the familiar voice.

''uncle?'' his uncle Madara approached him through the hectic crowd. He reached Sasuke and put his hand on his shoulder leading him to his office. ''so why are you here, have you been robbing old ladies?'' he sat down in his char behind the desk and motioned for Sasuke to sit down n the chair opposite against to the older man. ''hn, no. im here cause I was asked to say what I knew about Neji and Kabuto. Since I was the only one hanging out with them.'' He said with a shrug. ''oh well, I see, well then let me ask you some questions then'' he was asked soe basic questions, he answered them all. ''okey then last question, do you think anyone would want to hurt or harm them in anyway?'' he had to think about that for a while before answering. ''no. sure they were ass- holes to everyone and wasn't really well liked. But don't actually think anyone would hurt them badly, nor make them disappear like this''

Madara nodded as he scribbled down the answer on the paper before him, he then looked at his wristband. ''oh, this took longer than I thought it would, I better call your mom and then ill drive you home'' Madara said as he rose from his chair. Sasuke looked outside the window, it had gotten dark outside. He rose from his chair following his uncle outside the door.

''Chief!'' a officer shouted for his uncle. ''chief, there has been 3 people murdered on the grave yard by the church a bit outside town, and a tomb as also been raided.'' There only was one church, by Sasukes house. He felt little panicked, people had been murdered right beside his house! He needed to get home.

''Sasuke I'll ask an agent to drive you to my house and you will sleep there tonight, so call your mom. And I don't want to hear a no!'' Madara said as he took his jacket, badge and gun throwing his house key to his at Sasuke, ''you'' he pointed at the officer that had brought them the information. ''me?'' ''drive my nephew home to my house, you know where it is'' he said that then hurried outside his door.

As expected Sasuke hadn't had time to protest, but what about Naruto?

He was taken to his uncles house, and found the guest room, he had called his mother at his uncle home phone since he stupidly enough forgot his own, she had in a panic attack, locking all the doors and windows. He would have called Naruto if he knew the number by heart, but he didn't. So with an uneasy feeling of dread in his belly he laid down on the cold bed falling in into uneasy sleep.

AN/: I tried to continue it as good as possible XD hope someone maybe likes it Q-Q

id really want to continue cause I hope I didn't ruin the story xD bye


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire reward chapter 3

AN::/

And once again I hope the story is fine ~ ; v; warning Occ, minor gore. I don't own Naruto, minor spelling mistakes, this is a short chapter xD

The other chapter is half done and I think I can smell lemon heading this way /evil laugh/

SaikaMasaomi your review made me laugh so hard XD thank you 3

Any questions? Id he happy to answer them

Naruto leant against the cold wall in the dark alleyway. He reached back to his back pocket and took out a clean handcief and wiped his bloody hands and stained face on it, his clothes has also gotten bloody. Hi breathing was heavy as he looked down on the decapitated corpse on the dirty ground. He had to run through the whole town for this bastard! He removed his back from his back when walking towards the head a few meters away, he took a hold of the head with the handcief and put it in the bag. He turned around to the body. It was a newly turned. He haad been killing of a lot of people, so Naruto took it upon himself to kill the male vampire. 'it hadn't been easy since the younger ones often were stronger than the older ones, at least for a couple of years or so before they would have to train to build up their own strength.

It had been a close call, but since the young one didn't have any fighting experience Naruto managed to rip the bastards head off. He held up the bag with the head in, tin the same level as his own face. ''well, now let's burry you in some holy ground so you won't be coming back, ne?'' this is what you have to do to kill one of their kinds. You rip their head of, and if you just leave them there, head beside body. The body will come back to 'life' and the head will merge with the body again. But if you take the head and burry it in holy ground it will stay dead. The second is the sun, when you turn into ashes, you will stay as ashes. Even so, he laughed at the thought, he took a risk every day. Going outside to be with Sasuke. He had lived for a long time, but he had never meet someone as beautiful and as enticing as the dark haired boy. Together for six months. He knew almost everything about Sasuke, and he had told him all about himself by now, well except for some unmentionable things. And the sex, it was great! Just the thought of Sasuke made his dead heart give of a beat or two. He needed to finish this so he could go to the raven. He walked out from the alley thinking of what he could do to his love later tonight. His back pocket vibrated, he reached for his cellphone, it was Kyuubi.

''could you come and pick me up in a few?'' he replied to the text with a yes. He needed the car. ''ahh, but it's so far'' ho car was parked at the other side of town, but he had to pic Kyuubi up and he could make him dig the hole for the head. Yes, that sounds like a plan. He took a sprint towards the direction of his car leaving the body behind.

-time skip-

''Why do I have to dig the hole?'' Kyuubi complained as he took another load of dirt making the hole deeper. He had an awesome day at Shukaku's. And then he had texted his uncle to come and get him, big mistake. His best friends parents had opened the door to see his uncle in bloody clothes and all tousled like he had been in the fight of his life. '' cause im the powerful vampire and you haven't even gotten your fangs yet, so dig'' Naruto was sitting on the grass leaning against a tombstone playing with the bag with the head inside. Kyuubi just stuck to mumble curses to himself. They were at the only grave yard, the only place where there is holy soil. He was about to make a comeback at the redhead's 'smart' comments when a yell scream was heard piercing the quiet, dark graveyard. ''W-what was that?'' Kyuubi had stop digging rushed to stand behind his uncle who had flown up at the sound. ''I don't-'' he stopped in midsentence. it smelled like blood, and a lot of it. ''I'll be right back, just stay here''

He pushed gently on Kyuubis shoulder so he was sitting down on the ground. He didn't have time to blink before Naruto was gone.

It was a horrible sight. But what made his stomach flip and causing his body to freeze wasn't the mangled corpses of 3 men, nor was it the amount of blood spilled everywhere. The recently closed tomb was open, the coffin opened and empty. He felt the dread spread through him. He had buried one of the kids there, and now he had gotten out, who knows what would happen!. ''this, this is not good'' he fisted his blond hair in frustration, why did he burry him under a rich guys tombstone? Ofcorse there would be grave robbing, Sasuke was right he is an idiot! He took up his cellphone and made a call to the police while making his way back to Kyuubi, he needed to take him home, then try to track the one who escaped.

Kyuubi was just flattening the ground above the head he had buried when Naruto came back.

''what's wrong? Who screamed?'' His uncle shook his head franticly. ''nothing, come on ill drive you home, I have something I need to take care of. The police sirens could be heard from a distance.

-small skip-

After leaving Kyuubi and the car at home, it would go much faster if he ran.

He ran back to the graveyard, couldn't the kid lie in the coffin like a good person can take his eternal punishment like a man? No, ofcorse not he had to leap and kill everyone as soon as he got the chance. This had never happened before, all his victims had stayed in the ground, and let's just say he had a lot of them through the years. His thought's took an abrupt ending when he saw all the police cars, 'oh, that's right he had called the police..stupid' now he had to wait until tomorrow to search for that boy, his sent was on that police be manned area. He needed the sent to find the bastard before he hurt anyone else. It was either wait until tomorrow night and go Sasukes house and snuggle up in the warm bed beside the dark hair boy or stay out all night looking for him in no bigger success cause no sent. and he needed it if he wanted to find him as soon as possible. Well it was settled, he was going to go to the warm bed and deal with this tomorrow night, if the sun hadn't already. He turned around and sprinted back to the now familiar house, and through the window at the second floor with ease. He silently jumped in on to the floor, he could clearly see the lump in the bed, he smiled, he had missed Sasuke all day since he dropped him off. He took his shoes of and snuck forward to the bed with the small smile on his lips, it disappeared immediately as he noticed the lump was some of Sasukes pillows. ''where is he?'' he looked around the room a and saw nothing unusual, 'maybe he has gone to bed yet' Naruto walked out of Sasukes room and used his ability to silently move through the whole house in just a couple of seconds, it wasn't a big house, and everyone was their rooms, and no Sasuke. Naruto started to lose his calm, what if something had happened? What if that Kid had gotten to him? He jumped out from the window, he sniffed the hair, Sasukes smell was here leading down the street, but it was very, very fain and he could barely separate it from all the other smells this would take some time, but he couldn't rest until he knew Sasuke was safe, who knew what could have happened to him! He rand of down the street.

-time skip—

He had lost Sasukes sent long ago, he had come to a bus stop and from there he couldn't make it out anymore. He was going crazy, and he had even tried to call Sasuke but no answer. Now he was just running to every place he thought the boy could be. But no Sasuke anywhere and it would be dawn soon and as stupid as he was he didn't have anything that would protect him good enough, he had a grey t-shirt on and a pair of loose pans, he had taken of his hoodie in the car because it was stained with blood and he couldn't stand the pure smell of the blood of his own kind.. He had to retreat home for now. The only problem was that he was really far away from home and he was starting to get really tired.

-time skip-

Sasuke woke up in a sun lighten room he didn't recognize. He had to look around little until he remembered he was at his uncles house. He rubbed his eyes clear from sleep. He hadn't slept so well, it was different without Naruto there. He got up from bed and got dressed in yesterday's clothes. He needed to get to school, he hoped Naruto hadn't been worried too much. Since he couldn't call or contact him. He wondered how the blond had reacted when he had gone home to Sasuke and didn't find him in his room as usual. Not all too bad he hoped.

He walked down the hall and in to the kitchen where he saw his uncle by the kitchen island. ''ah Sasuke had a good night's sleep? Im afraid you won't have time for breakfast since im driving you to school and I have work, but I will give you some money for lunch'' His uncle got up and took out his wallet from his back pocket taking a couple of bills out handing them to Sasuke who took them knowing a 'No' wouldn't be heard nor excepted.

Sasuke wanted to ask how it went yesterday night but he had a feeling he wouldn't get an answer from his uncle anyways, so he just shoved the money in into his pocket and followed out to the car.

-small time skip—

Naruto hadn't come to school yet, and they had only one lesson left, yes, it was a short day. He had only had 2 long lessons and then at last this short one. 'where is he?' Sasuke walked down the crowded corridor to his locker not noticing Kyuubi trying to reach up to him, ''Sasuke, hey Sasuke!'' He turned his head around hearing his name. Kyuubi had almost running into him so he stopped, ''what is it Kyuubi, why are you in such a hurry? ''Sasuke Uncle Naruto have been looking everywhere for you!'' Sasuke looked down on the red head, he looked distressed, worried.

''yeah, I sleep over at my uncle house, I couldn't call, but do you know where he is? I haven't seen him today,. Did something happen?'' he started to get worried over the smaller teens face expression.

Kyuubi pushed his lips in into a tight line, he took a deep breath before saying, ''Uncle Naruto was out all night, looking for you, without any protection against the sun. He didn't make it home before the first sunlight came out and he got badly injured''

Sasukes eyes widened, ''what?'' I didn't get out much more since Kyuubi was practically dragging him along the school hallway and out in the dazing sun.

AN/:/ ahaha ; 7 ; Naruto is hurt noo~

This was a really short chapter, but a necessary one, I usually by accident make everything happen to fast, but I'll try to slow it down some. I really am trying not to overdo the story but I can't help the occ ness XD thank you for the favs and follows /hugs/ it makes me work faster with favs and reviews in mah head TT 7 TT thank u everyone~

I will add Neji's and possibly Madaras point of view in next chapter

Rate and review please 3

SaikaMasaomi your review made me laugh so hard XD thank you


	3. Chapter 3

The 3rd chapter

Thos was the second try of writing a lemon for me xD but I tried.

WARNING: Narusasu is going to take place, OCC, A REALLY LONG LEMON SCENE, cause why not XD they are already together , and im improving writing them ? also bad spelling and grammar ( im trying to spell better)

Disclaimer: Naruto nor none of the characters belongs to me ; v ;

Kyuubi let go of his wrist as the got to the porch to un-lock the door. Sasuke looked up in awe. The house was bigger than his ow, it was a stunning white, flowers were climbing up the facade. The calm was short lived before he could hear Kyuubi shout for him from within the house. It was dark inside, all the windows were covered. ''here, come with me'' his eyes tried to get used to the dark as he saw the redhead go down a corridor straight forward. He had to follow the wall with his hand in the darkness, down the corridor until he saw Kyuubi disappear down the floor. ''what the?'' when he got closer he saw a stairwell leading downwards, it looked like a black hole. He gulped before taking small steps down the narrow stairwell.

Kyuubi was waiting at the foot of it for him. ''okey, take this Sasuke'' He was given a tube of some sort, he couldn't see it in the dark. ''what is this?'' he said as he tried to read the label, why was it so damn dark? ''it's for his burned skin, please make sure to put it on, he didn't let me do it.'' He nodded as a yes, he would do whatever it takes for Naruto to get better, it was hos fault after all. ''but where is he?'' Kyuubi saw the confused look at the dark haired males face and pointed in into the dark in front of them. Sasuke looked at e direction that was pointed out for him, there was a weak square of light in the end of it. He walked hurriedly towards it, leaving Kyuubi behind by the narrow stair, he slowed down before he reached the door. He then paused right outside the door, his hand on the handle. The door opening smoothly, his eyes stinging at the light. When the blurriness disappeared was the first thing he saw the bed in the dimly light room, but it was empty. ''N-naruto?'' he closed the door behind him.

''Sasuke'' he felt the shivers go down his spine when the warm breath hit his ear from behind, arms were wrapped around him. He tried to turn around in the embrace to see the state Naruto were in. He stopped with his squirming as the sharp fangs and toung graced his neck. ''a-ah, Naruto, stop, ah it!'' the embrace became harder around him as he struggled more, wasn't he hurt?. ''But I need it Sasuke, let me, stand still!'' Naruto took one of his hands and lifted it to Sasukes chin and directed it so his neck would be more vulnerable. ''stop i-it hng, Dobe! Aren't you ah, hurt!?'' Sasuke found it really hard to concentrate with the toung play on his neck, the promising of pleasure as the teeth nibbled were his pulse were the strongest and the jerking of the hips behind him. He felt the grip loosen as the arms and mouth retreated from him. When he turned around he saw the state his lover were in. ''Naruto'' the name died out to a whisper as he lifted one of his hands to touch the un-burnt half of the face. He was badly burnt on the right side of his face, it started at his ear. The skin scaling up, skin was missing from bigger parts of his shoulder and down his side, some of the skin had turned as black as char. He tried to holdback hos tears. He never cried.

This was his fault, Naruto had been out looking for him, and that is why this happened. He almost let out a sob as when he thought of the scaring it would leave. He thought once again that this was his fault, he made these horrible scars, causing the pain. ''im sorry'' he whispered as Naruto leaned into the touch. ''I stayed over at my uncles house, I forgot my phone at home and then my uncle wouldn't let me go home cause of something at the graveyard by my house.'' He saw the face expresso of Naruto change from calm to alerted in the span of seconds. The blond raised his unburnt hand and grabbed Sasukes while pulling him towards him. ''Sasuke, I did something, something im not proud of. Please don't…don't think badly of me I did it for the sake of Kyuubi, I had no idea it would backfire like this, I usually get away with it'' the last word was said with a small laugh. Sasuke had been scared of rejection and anger from Naruto when his hand had been removed, but now he was just confused. He showed this with a confused face expression. ''what are you talking about?'' The blond took a deep breath, it looked like it hurt to breath. Naruto looked down at Sasukes confused and worried face. He would take this for another time. ''nothing, I'll explain it some other time''

Sasuke made an angry looking pout face. ''let's deal with your stupidity later I need to take care of these burns'' he held up the tube with cream so the other could see ii.

Naruto gave a smirk at the tube, ''you know there is a faster way to help? im too weak to do it on my own fast enough, but you can help Sasuke.''

Sasuke could feel the feeling from when Naruto had been licking his neck, the warmth spreading from within his stomach and through his body, his pulse quickening, his face heating up. For god's sake Naruto hadn't even touched him yet. ''d-dobe, how will That help you heal?!'' He shivered from the chuckle that left the blond male, Naruto closed his eyes as he smirked, '' well you see my love, that the act itself is for the pleasures sake, but the things that follows will surely heal me, won't you agree?'' his breath got chought in his throat as Naruto opened his eyes after the sentences were finished, they were shining a bright red instead of the blue he was so used to. The heat going through him was unbearable. He swallowed hard, only Naruto could make him feel this bothered without even being touched, he made the best scowl he could muster , wasn't he hurt? It looked like the shoulder had started to bleed some. Would it really help?

''just do it moron'' /Lemon warning/

this time he felt the warm air of the chuckle on his lips. ''as you wish''

Sasuke's whole body melted under the sheer force of Naruto's lips against his.

The blond slipped his hand into the soft dark hair, grabbing it hard pulling his head backwards, making Sasuke gasp at the rough thug witch left himself open to Naruto's wandering tongue. A small battle between tongues commenced within Sasuke's mouth witch the blond soon won and made the dark haired male go in to submission. The sharp teeth scratched against Sasuke's bottom lip causing him to shiver from the promise of pleasure to come. One of Sasuke's hands were occupied fisting the others shirt trying to get it off while the other hand traveled up and grabbing the golden hair just as roughly. Naruto bit down onto Sasuke's tongue as warning to take it slow but instead it made him gasp in pleasure.

Sasuke moaned as his tongue were sucked in into the other's mouth before twisting its way around the blonde's tongue trying to avoid the sharp teeth. The battle of dominance was on once more, Sasuke lost again when the need for him to breath became necessary. He broke the kiss and opened his eyes to see Naruto give him a smirk at the sight that were laid before him, the sight of the rosy cheeks contrasting to Sasukes pale skin and the swollen lips and red from the kiss. Sasuke was still trying to breath properly after the kiss as Naruto began to explore his neck with kisses, licks and nips with sharp teeth letting the boy breath. This drew moans, gasps and whimpers from the paler male as he burned from all the layer of clothes they still had on. He went back to fisting Narutos shirt ''o-off!, ahn'' Naruto finished one of many hickeys on the pale throat before he sat up and let Sasuke remove his t-shirt he had been wearing to bed. ''eager are we?'' Sasuke threw the garment some were in the room before he raised his own arms and let the blond take of his shirt, ''shut up'' he answered with a weak glare. And his shirt were also thrown in a unknown direction.

Naruto traced his hands down Sasukes torso pushing with enough pressure to make him lie down fully on the matters again. Sasuke gripped the golden strands

with a hard grip as he arched his back in a bow as Narutos mouth had joined the hands on his chest, he tormented the pink nipples until the dark haired boys breath were labored and short ''You like it when I do that don't you?'' Naruto half purred half giggled. Sasuke didn't reply, he tried to glare but it was unsuccessful as he let out small noises as Naruto's tongue made circles around his nipple. But the mouth left his chest and Narutos hand came to pinch and play with them instead. His other hand traveled down Sasukes side, teasing the sensitive pale skin. He gasped at Narutos gentle caress and whined when the man above him grounded their groins together once before Naruto sat back on his knees looking down at the shivering mess that were his lover. The blond moved apart the pants clad legs and sat between them, ''why don't we take these of'' ignoring the whine that came from the boy underneath him when he palmed the bulge in the black pants before removing the button hooking his fingers in both the pants and the boxers before dragging them both down in one swift move. Sasuke couldn't help but moan as the cold air hit him. He his arms above his head and arched some towards the man above him. ''N Naruto… hurry up please'' he said moaning quietly. Naruto couldn't help but let a moan of his own slip out. How could this mortal make him feel like this, just with one look and he was at his wits end, he needed the raven now, but teasing was just to fun. He smirked and reached down to his own pants, he couldn't bare the tightness in his pants anymore, and just unbuttoning and freeing his member with the sight of his love lying in front of him with legs spread made him shudder and shiver violently. He pulled of his pants fully before taking his place between the spread legs once more. He laid himself fully down on the dark haired boy grounding their members together, ''Sasuke, you have no idea what you so to me'' he didn't give the raven a chance to answer before he slammed their lips together. This kiss was rough, passionate, and leaving Sasuke breathless. Naruto broke the kiss, ''one more thing until the finall'' he said this as he grounded down hard into Sasuke, who gave a loud moan in return. He started to bite and nibble down a path from the dark haired boys chin, throat and chest before he was nibbling near the flushed piece of flesh that was standing out from soft black hair between shaking pale thighs.

but he went passed it, hearing an impatient grunt from the boy beneath him. He instead choose to bite at the soft thigh closer and closer to Sasukes arousal, then without a warning engulfed it into his mouth. This caused a laud moan to be heard and Sasuke to arch his back, gripping the sheet turning his knuckles white and his voice thinning out until it was a silent scream of pleasure. Naruto enjoyed the reaction he got and worked his tongue around the head lightly grazing his sharp teeth over the sensitive it and when tonguing the slit at the tip one f Sasukes hand went to grab almost painfully hard in his hair as a choked moan fell from his lips with hard shut eyes and mouth wide open almost screaming and moaning to the ceiling. Naruto then proceeded to place each hand on Sasukes thighs and deep throated him and hollowed out his cheeks. He bobbed his head a few times before Sasukes breath got even more labored and when he felt the thighs tensing out underneath his hands he pulled away. ''w-why did you stop!'' Sasuke was breathless, he had been so close. He didn't have time to protest more as lips were up on his eagerly wanting excess, Sasuke allowed it, but as soon as he felt a slick finger starting probing his entrance he had pull away to be allowed to breath, Naruto then directed his attention to his neck , pushing his lubed up finger all the way I to the second knuckle, he kept adding finger after finger, Sasuke was still so tight, it couldn't be helped. Naruto had used a lot of lube and did now have 3 fingers of the unburnt hand inside his love. He was getting impatient, he had waited long enough he was going to explode. He took out is fingers and took the tube he had put on the bed beside them, le took a generous amount and lubed himself up, he needed to be inside, now. ''Sasuke, love. Why don't we make it a little different?'' If he wasn't so aroused right now he would properly laugh at Sasukes face expression, un focused eyes a red and flushed face lips swollen, neck littered with hickeys, legs spread wide, toes curled and hands gripping the sheet in a tight grip. Sasuke couldn't say anything with the way he was chipping for air from his near orgasm, but he gave a hesitated nod. He reversed their positions, placing Sasuke above his manhood.

The vampire gave a strained groan followed by moans as Sasuke slammed down. hard. On top of his hard manhood. He didn't know Sasuke was this inpatient. The dark haired male moved the dark haired male moved his hip sensually. The pale man moving in an fast and as hard pace as he could muster with his now tired legs. it dragged sounds of pleasure out of the blond boy underneath him trying to thrust up just as fast and hard into the wonderful tight heat that was his lover. Sasuke grunted above him, sweat slicking their bodies, the temperature were only rising within them and the stuffed room. They hadn't had sex in this position before, and Sasuke body were being taken to new heights, hitting his prostate almost dead on every time, making him see white lights every time he closed his eyes.

but he was nearing his end, Naruto hadn't even touched him yet, and his own hands were both held by the blond. So he couldn't touch himself. ''Ahg!, Nah-Narhuto, hn, im close, please…please'' he didn't know what more to say, he wanted Naruto to push him down and fuck him into the matters as an ending to all this. He looked pleadingly into the red eyes, he knew it was coming soon.

Naruto buckled his hips up and halted Sasukes movements, he rolled his head back and cried out from the intensity he was feeling from the blonds hard thrust. ''Sasuke''

with his whole body Naruto rolled them over so he was on top. Sasuke let out a satisfied moan as he could feel his orgasm approaching faster from the hard and erratic thrusts from the older man above him. He let his back arch up to press against Narutos chest and he wrapping his legs around the thrusting hips, begging him to take him by pushing against him. Naruto licked his lips and latched onto a nipple making the boy underneath shriek with pleasure ''c-cuming'' Sasuke grabbed the golden hair and smashed their lips together before he let go and turned his head to the side, an invitation for Naruto to end it.

He felt the warm erratic breath before he felt the warm toung, and then lastly the sharp teeth nipping before in one quick move piercing his flushed skin. ''AHH'' he felt Sasuke tighten around him and release on both of their stomachs . As it got tighter Naruto came as well, he came inside of Sasuke just as the warm liquid went through the skin of the throat and into his mouth. He hugged the squirming boy beneath him close, feeling the other loosen his grip with both legs and arms, falling to the bed. He knew Sasuke was falling asleep, which wasn't unusual after sex like this. Sasuke felt the suction motion on his neck and the warm stickiness inside him coming down his inner thigh.

''Naruto'' that's was all he manage to whisper before he fell asleep.

-small skip-

Naruto pov.

He knew he had taken too much this time, Sasuke was still sleeping. He was lying beside him in the dark room. For any normal human it would have been impossible for any human to see anything, but not for him. He could see Sasukes calm face sleeping a few inches before him. He lifted his now healed hand to brush of the hair from the beautiful face. He looked at his pale hand. It had been a close call. He had been running as much as he could in the shadows. But the sun had gotten his left side. It had been the 3rd burn degree. He was glad it had started to heal before Sasuke could see him in that state. His body was still aching, the burning sensation was still tingling in his arm and face. But Sasuke made him feel so much better, without him it would have taken forever to heal since the taste of any other blood than Sasukes tasted wrong and gross. He brushed over the fresh puncture marks at his loves throat. Sasuke wouldn't wake up for another long while. And when he woke up he would show him his home, it was Sasukes first time here after all. With that said he pulled up the covers higher and caressed the bare back of the smaller male beside him, stopping at his lower back pulling him closer. Sasuke was sound asleep with chest to his and face in his neck. Naruto felt at peace with Sasukes even breath fluttering against his shoulder, he was falling even deeper.

-dun dun dun-

He dropped the lifeless body from his grip and wiped his mouth with the backside of his dirty hand. He smiled as he looked down on the corpse. He had never felt this good, this was the best feeling ever. To feel the life slip away from his victim, to hear the gurgling last breath.

He was strong now, not weak like he used to be. A worthless human!. He know what he was now and he knew what he had to do. He needed to plan his revenge carefully, but he needed some help for that. He ran through the dark towards to the graveyard.

AN/:

So this was it :'3 this was the second time I ever wrote a lemon ; - ; I tried xD

I will try not to go to fat forward, and try to create some more of affection and emotion between the characters.

Favs, follows and reviews is not a must but I'd appreciate it ; 7 ;

Any questions, or confusions please do ask c:


	4. Chapter 4

This is just kind of being a short chapter :'3 i hope to make it longer next time~

It may be kind of a useless chapter, but I wanted to write an update.

Warning, this is a sappy oh so sappy chapter and bad spelling and grammar.

-v-

It was to warm. Sasuke opened his eyes to complete darkness, he was laying on a breathing chest under a thick cover. He tried to stretch and get out of the covers and away from the suffocating hold. He didn't get far since the two strong arms that was wrapped around him tightened. ''Ah!'' he yelped as his back hurt when the dope was squeezing him even more into the warm body. He could feel the stuff leaking out of his butt from the late night activities. His face heat up as Narutos hand was wandering over his back. He struggled more to get away. ''Naruto! Let go'' He knew he was awake. ''hmn, no I don't think so'' Sasuke gave up struggling as he was pulled completely up on top of the blond with one leg on each side. The cover was still on, hiding one of Narutos hands as he was drawing patterns on Sasukes back. Naruto pulled him down with his free hand for a loving kiss, holding his lover close. They pulled away Sasukes hands was in his hair and one of Narutos hand was caressing the pale cheek.

''you look beautiful you know, even with bed hair'' Sasuke rolled his eyes. ''and how can you see my hair in this complete darkness'' Warm breath tickled his neck as Naruto gave a small nip on the bite mark. ''I think you know why'' He pulled away as he sat up with Sasuke straddling his lap. ''want me to turn on the light?'' Sasuke was about to say a yes when he remembered the state of Naruto. He had been full of burns..would he still be, could he handle seeing that again? But he breathed out and 'okey' he needed to see. Naruto got away from him and out of the covers, he swept himself in them as Naruto's heat left the bed. He has to shield his eyes at the bright light coming from the roof lamp, but it quickly dimmed down so it was a dimmer light in the room, but he was still able to see Narutos body. He gasped and got up walking up to him, touching his arm and neck then at last, the side of Narutos face. It had all healed, the ugly burn marks scarring the beautiful skin was gone. A big weight was gone from his belly, he was relieved that Naruto was all right and well. But ''how?'' Naruto sneaked his arms in behind Sasuke and under the cover that Sasuke still had wrapped around him.

''it was you'' HE playfully hit Narutos chest and rolled his eyes at the sappy comment. HE tried moving away but the feeling of dried cum felt really cross right now. ''Hey, do you thing we could take a shower?'' Sasuke had never been in Narutos house before, he looked around the room they were currently in, there was only one door and it was the one he had used to get here. Naruto could himself feel the dried up patches on his skin and agreed a shower would be a good idea. ''Sure thing, the shower is upstairs thought.'' He let go of Sasuke and grabbed two pair of boxers and 2 set of clothes from his closet before turning back around to face s

Sasuke. He don't think the Raven would like to go up there naked, but why waste time on clothing when you were just going to take it off. HE smirked as he bend forward and lifted Sasuke with cover and all with one hand over his shoulder, keeping him there. ''AH!, let me down, Naruto. Damn it put me down'' it was no use Naruto had a iron grip on him as he walked up the steep stairs and down the hall to the bathroom. Sasuke stilled as he saw some glints of the kitchen and living room. He was put down and the cover was torn of him, he was stark naked and he was still out in the hall. He was about to yell for the blond to give it back when lips covered his and he was pushed into the bathroom.

''I can't believe you just did that'' Sasuke rubbed his sore behind. He was wearing a pair of Narutos light grey sweatpants dragged up to make them shorter since Naruto was tale and a black fitting t-shirt. Naruto himself was wearing a long-sleeved thick dark red sweater and long covering black sweatpants. ''what? You liked it, don't be 'butt-hurt' now'' Naruto laughed at his own bad joke. He got a punch to his side, he barley felt it but he knew Sasuke had it pretty hard since he was shaking his fist and hissing. ''What are you even made of'' He was dragged along the hallway as they spoke. ''hn, boyfriend material'' Sasuke huffed. They were now in the kitchen Sasuke had gotten a glimpse of. ''sit'' Naruto pointed on one of the chairs by the kitchen island. ''im going to go and wake Kyuubi up, just wait her'' He got a kiss to his temple before Naruto had disappeared. The kitchen was stunning. The cabinets was a dark oak color, it was decorated with some plants, the dope must like to make food cause there was kitchen-ware all over the kitchen, there was even two fridges. The island he was sitting at had four chairs, the top of it having a black shiny surface. He looked it all over once more and saw the clock on the wall, it read 6:30. Was It this early? And it was a three days weekend, they had a Study Day today, so no school. He jumped in his chair when he heard a voice. ''Good morning Sasuke'' Kyuubi yawned as he rubbed his eyes sitting down beside him on a chair. ''good morning'' Sasuke said back, he and Kyuubi had gotten to be good friends through all this. Naruto was right beside him. ''So what should I make you to? Sasuke anything you'd like?''

''cereal will be fine'' he said and shrugged his shoulders. Narutos eyes widened. 'no, no. No cereal when im making the food, Kyuubi?'' Kyuubi thought some before he spoke.

'' Moroccan baked eggs!'' Sasuke gave a confused look, what is that? He had never heard of it.

Naruto smirked. ''fair enough'' Sasuke almost dropped his jaw. He never knew that Naruto could cook food like this. It both looked and the taste, it was amazing! But he would never give the dope the satisfaction of knowing it. It was nice, having a breakfast with Naruto and Kyuubi, he hoped it would be more times like this. After breakfast Sasuke helped with the dishes from cooking all the amazing food. Naruto held out his hand for him to take it. ''come, let me show you around'' Sasuke scoffed at the offered hand but took it, he liked holding the warm hand in his. The house had 3 floors. The bottom floor was Narutos room and a living room, there were no windows down there. The middle floor was the kitchen a beautiful living room, two bathrooms and a big closet. They walked up the wide stairs to the top floor. Kyuubis bedroom was up there, a big room with sofas and bookshelf's, there were so many books in there. Naruto said he had read them all, each one at least found fifteen times. So he could both cook and actually read too, he was surprised. Then there was a door in the end of the room, Naruto didn't open that, not even mention it. He wonders what could have been behind it.

The last place was the garden, but since The sound had risen Naruto has to cover his head and hide his hands in his pockets. They had a forest yard. ''I'll take you to my treehouse in there sometime'' Naruto laughed as he pushed Sasuke lightly with his elbows as the raven was looking at the high tree tops. They were so high. He was scared of heights so he shivered as the tops swayed. ''Sasuke'' he was broken away from his trance at the voice of the blond. He turned to face him. Naruto had that expression, the one that he always gave him when they were alone. He leant in closer, they were only inches apart when the wind blew and Naruto stilled. He straightened turning his face to the dark forest lining. Sasuke had never seen this expression before. But Narutos eyes had turned red. It had never happened if they weren't in an uh, sexual situation, so he was confused, why did it happen now? ''Na-'' He was gone, just in a millisecond he was gone.

-Naruto PV-

He felt Sasukes breath on his lips as the wind blew pass them. Blood. His instincts was turned on. It came from within the forest, he listened, he smells it, but he didn't hear anything.

'he could hear Sasuke take a breath before he spoke, but he was already running.

The forest behind his house was deep, and could go on for several kilometers, but it didn't took long until he was almost in the middle of it. The smell was overwhelming, the stench of death was in the air. He walked in into the camping site. It looked like an hurricane had been through here. There was three bodies lying on the ground, throats tore open and blood emptied. He bent down beside the closest one, a male maybe in his thirties. He had been deed for a little more than a few hours. He recognized the work of a newborn. HE was about to leave when he was what was nailed to a three. a photo, the photo he had forced Sasuke to be in right when they had gotten together. It was them, he hugging the raven close, he was smiling while Sasuke gave one of those smirks. He ripped it off from the tree. He looked on the backside. It was as he feared. On the backside it said. ''to my lovely bastard from yours truly''

It was the picture from Sasukes room.

Sasuke went back into the house, the sky had gotten dark from rain clouds and he didn't want to be out there if the rain started pouring down before Naruto had gotten home.

He found Kyuubi sitting in front of the TV watching the news. HE sat down beside him in the black couch, the rain pouring down now, the weather had changed in seconds.

''There has been a massive grave raider cup on the local graveyard, several graves has been dug up everything that has been worth stealing has been taken. Graves have been violated and there have been reports of missing people nearby, if you have any information or would have seen anything of this. Please call the police, you have the right to stay unknown. ''

''Hey were did uncle Naruto go?'' Sasuke was about to answer the read head when someone else made him to it. ''yes, were can he be?''

AN/: a cliff hanger? ;;O;; oh my!

I hope someone maybe liked this short…kind of meaningless chapter, but also meaningful? chapter ;;-;; I'll try not to move to fast forward in the story, but who could be talking to them?

Find out soon QwQ

Rate and or review it makes me inspired and wanting to do more XD / it's optional/ y v y


End file.
